falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
沙荫镇
'''Shady Sands' is the capital city of the New California Republic. With a population in the tens of thousands by 2241, it is the largest known settlement in the post-War United States. Background The town of Shady Sands is the largest urban area that was "built from scratch" in the post-nuclear United States. Founded in 2142 by one of the groups emerging from Vault 15, it was jump-started using the G.E.C.K., which allowed the dwellers to establish a self-sufficient community and erect adobe buildings. In the 2240s, the small settlement grew and expanded, forming one of the most influential political factions to emerge in the post-war United States, the New California Republic (or NCR). By 2161, it was a small, thriving settlement, completely self-sufficient, as they managed to irrigate some of the wasteland soil to support crops (primarily maize and cabbage), drill a well to provide them with water, and even establish brahmin herds. They kept mostly to themselves, but proved large enough to deter most of the problems the wastes presented, primarily the local Khan raiders and repeated attacks by radscorpions Both of these threats slowly escalated, as radscorpions became more numerous and aggressive, while the raiders constantly focused their strength and numbers on the fledgling township. Their grown crops and resources managed to sustain the region, but were also always in short supply. These problems were alleviated by the Vault Dweller, who discovered the settlement en route to Vault 15. Initially distrusting of the stranger, the inhabitants quickly warmed up to the hero as they successfully rid the community of the radscorpion threat, and later rescued Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, from captivity at the hands of raiders. Following the establishment of the New California Republic (NCR), the township expanded rapidly, eventually transforming itself from a small agrarian settlement into the largest civilized population center in the Core Region, further prospering via trade with smaller, outlying townships. Almost nothing of the original Shady Sands remained, with only a few familiar looking buildings. The heart of the city is the Congress district, where the Hall of Congress and the Presidential Mansion are located. The NCR's greatest resource is its vast herds of brahmin, which provide most of the NCR with as much meat and leather as is required. The brahmin barons and ranchers in NCR territories, along with the Stockmen's Association, hold a great deal of sway with the trade caravans and government. Appearances Shady Sands first appeared in Fallout, the New California Republic is first mentioned in the end cutscenes for Shady Sands in Fallout and it first appeared in Fallout 2. Shady Sands is also mentioned by the faction NCR, which expanded over southern California, playing a major role in Fallout: New Vegas. Although it does not appear in Fallout: New Vegas, several NCR soldiers state that Shady Sands is their home town. In Fallout 3, the "stalwart ghoul manservant" Argyle mentions a "Shady Sands Shuffle" - reverse-pickpocketing - as he slides live grenades into the pockets of hostile super mutants. ja:Shady Sands de:Shady Sands en:Shady Sands es:Arenas Sombrías fr:Shady Sands (Fallout) pl:Cieniste Piaski ru:Шэйди Сэндс (Fallout) Category:城镇 Category:辐射地点 Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:New California Republic